I Will Be With You Always
by Eversilentlove - Speak No More
Summary: What does 'forever' mean for two star-crossed lovers? Is love possession? And will Death ever be a problem? Can Kagome and Inuyasha withstand the test of time and live forever in each other's arms? If so... how?


Title: I Will Be With You… Always

Title: I Will Be With You… Always

Author: Eversilentlove (SpeakNoMore)

Genre: Canon

Rating:

Warnings:

Summary:

Disclaimer:

Plot: For horror contest entry. The two admit their feelings, have a great night of mating, and when they are finally done, Inuyasha asks Kagome to be with him 'forever and always.' Thunder and lightning, she wickedly agrees and melts into him… ewww!! FREAKY!

Inuyasha's long strands of silver hair whipped wildly around him as he waited, arms crossed over his chest, near the Bone Eater's Well. He was impatient, as usual, and was ready to just invite himself to her time and haul her back to the feudal era if need be. However, he wanted her to trust him, and he knew that the only way to gain her trust was to show that he trusted her in return. He didn't want to endanger their fragile friendship anymore than he already had.

He could still remember how she left two weeks ago. She was obviously furious, but for what, he wasn't sure. At first, he had suspected she was under too much stress from all the youkai exterminations and shard seeking. However, by the time their cantankerous argument had come to an end, he began to think otherwise. During the entire time, Kikyou's name kept popping up, the undead miko always on the tip of Kagome's tongue.

'Damn, that bitch should be back by now! What does she expect, for the world to stop spinning so that she can frolic away back in her own time? Kami, she's probably with that bastard, Hoko, or Hobo, or something-or-other. Damn that idiotic sod! Couldn't he tell by now that Kagome is _my _woman?!' the callous hanyou thought irrationally.

Inuyasha restlessly began to run around the forest near the old well. 'Then again, there's also always that mangy wolf who keeps calling Kagome 'his woman.' Damn him to hell! Damn them all to hell! If anyone of those creeps even dare _think_ about laying a finger on my Kagome, they are dead meat!'

As he kept ranting on with the most colorful language, he suddenly stopped as he picked up a familiar, welcoming scent. One that could always calm him down, one that he could trust, one that he had somehow grown fond of. His bitch was back… but with company…?

He couldn't smell any fear radiating from the girl, so she must not have known about the demon following her. The hanyou was sure it was a demon from the evil aura that kept pervading from that general direction, and he knew he had to take action before it could harm the unsuspecting, and defenseless miko.

He leapt towards her, seeing her usual trusting eyes and blue-black hair. She seemed normal enough, at least it didn't look like she was still mad about the argument from not so long ago. However, he still couldn't see whatever evil spirit was trailing behind her. In fact, he could sense it coming closer and closer yet, its footsteps in sync with Kagome's. Was it somehow attached to her? Damn, where was it?!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome waved happily. It seemed as if, indeed, she had forgotten about their argument. After all, it wasn't like it was the first argument they had ever had, nor did he imagine it to be their last.

She ran up to him, and flung both of her warm arms around his body in a tight embrace. Automatically, he tensed up, curious, worried and, though he didn't show it, happy. He could smell the abomination _on _her, _in _her.

"Kagome?" he sputtered, whilst trying arduously to free himself from her grasp.

When he finally got free, she pouted, luscious lips trembling, and a thin sheen of tears already welling up. "I knew it! Inuyasha, you only love _her_! What does she have that I don't? Do you only see me as a replacement for your beloved, dead miko? Why does it always have to be her? _Why_?" she gushed all at once.

"W-wwhat?" the hanyou was _afraid_. Yes, he was _afraid_ and _ashamed_ that he hurt her. His heart lurched and it felt as if his lungs had collapsed when he saw that he had hurt her. All he ever wanted to do was protect her. Even if it meant protecting her from _himself_, his _shameful_ lust, his _worthless_ love.

She continued to cry into his chest, her entire body shaking with gasps. Momentarily, he forgot all about the lingering youkai scent that came from her. All he knew at that moment was that he somehow hurt Kagome, and that he would have to right this wrong whatever the cost may be.

"Shhh…" he whispered gently into her ear, afraid to proceed any further.

"You only love her!" she continued sobbing, "There never was and never will be a place in your heart for me. It was all just my useless, pathetic dreaming…. Every act of kindness from you only a pretense, only a figment of my imagination!"

"NO!" he couldn't bear to keep watching her in this state. Now he knew what the entire fuss was all about. Kikyou, his ex-lover, who only wanted to be with him if he had turned human. She never loved the real Inuyasha; she only wanted to mold him into someone who would be as perfect as she. Kagome, however, was different. She was light where Kikyou was darkness. She was warm and gay where Kikyou was cold and somber. Kikyou was his past, and this girl, this lovely wench, was his future. Somehow, he would need to convey this to her. He couldn't bring himself to protect her from himself any longer if what he did would ultimately tear her apart. This wasn't the time to worry about disgrace, about the problems she would encounter in the future if she were mated to him. 'If she agreed, that is,' he thought unhappily.

Kagome continued her hysterics, "I loved you! I honestly believed we had a future together!"

And at that point, he decided enough was enough. It was time to make his move regardless of the consequences. He crushed his lips onto her soft, pink ones and kissed her passionately, ferociously. She continued to tremble in his arms and streams of tears kept cascading down her face, though she no longer verbally cried.

He finally let go of her lips to surface for air. "What does this mean, Inuyasha?" she whispered quietly, afraid of his answer, "What am I to you?"

"Everything…" he whispered lovingly back, his golden eyes still focused intently into hers'. "You are my everything, don't you see? I could never live without you. Now I see that. Will you accept me? A hanyou for your mate?"

Everything was still, and Inuyasha did not breathe as he waited, worried about her response. 'What if she rejected me?' he thought in anguish, 'If she did, I will die. Life is nothing if it isn't with the one you love.'

She unexpectedly smiled. "Inuyasha, you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words from you. I love you, and I always have. You are my future!"

With that, Inuyasha's heart surged, soaring with boundless happiness. Unknown to him, his youkai surfaced and he began to change. His eyes became red, his fangs and claws lengthened, his markings surfacing. With the aggressiveness only a youkai could possess, he shredded her clothing and latched onto her left breast, suckling with his fangs scraping her tender teats.

His clothes, too, had somehow found themselves casually thrown aside onto the mossy forest floor as he pushed her down onto her back. His clawed hands maneuvered gently all over her body, her hands on his muscled chest. "Mine…" he growled before plunging three fingers into her moist depths.

She gasped and arched her back further to meet his slick fingers and hungry lips. His manipulations continued as he not only delved with his fingers into her wetness, but let his thumb rub constantly on her jewel. He increased his tempo as she squirmed and thrashed beneath him, her moans like music to his ears.

He had to have her. He raised his head and kissed her passionately once more, pushing his warm body against hers. Her screams when she came were muffled by his teasing lips and he knew that the time was right. With a mighty thrust, he entered her and broke her maidenhood. He continued his shoving until he had embedded his entire length into her womb, not moving, just waiting.

When she began to buck underneath him, he knew that he could continue. His cock slid in and out of her entrance rhythmically, slow at first, and gradually increasing in speed. Soon, he was thrusting in and out of her with quick, short jabs, and her muscles tightened them around his manhood. Calling out his name to the heavens, she came, triggering his own release. Howling, he joined her ecstasy and filled her with love and promise.

Looking into her eyes, he smiled crookedly and panted, "Will you stay with me forever?"

Her eyes locked into his, but gave no reply. She wrapped her arms and leg around him, imprisoning the unaware hanyou in a tight embrace. Though his head was still slightly unclear from the orgasm, he could begin to strongly smell a youkai's stench being emitted from his love. "Kagome?" he asked worriedly as her grasp tightened to a bone crunching level. "What's going on?"

He could smell burning, melting flesh and realized that some of that burning flesh was his own. He looked down, and indeed, he saw their flesh burning, melding together. When he looked back up into Kagome's eyes, he saw that they were lifeless, glass orbs and an evil grin was plastered on her face.

He was suffocating, and his heart began to work double time. He began to thrash, but to no avail. Kagome's grip was not loosening, and he began to become afraid, very afraid. Afraid of what was happening, afraid of the ending. Kagome, the one he loved, was hurting him? That couldn't be true… but it was.

"I will be with you… always…."

Those were the last words he ever heard….


End file.
